harry's dirty secrets
by ddrbenny
Summary: recently hogwarts the residents of hogwarts have been acting very strange. the changes in their bodies might have something to do with it.


"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"oh, Hermione I love a tight virgin pussy" whispered ron into hermione's ear as blood dripped down his rock hard abs. 

Ron could feel Hermione's warm ducts clenching around him as she rocked into wild convulsions.

"Oh fuck me, harder! Harder Ron!" she wailed over the sound of Ron's moans.

Ron's cock, as hard as month old bread, got faster and faster as hermione's breathing got heavier and heavier.

" ron the vien's on your cock are so smooth!'

squirt

ron's just had a raw explosion as they both climaxed in harmony, but as they fucked they were blissfully unaware that Harry and Ginny were outside, grappling with the wall to get into the Room of Requirement.

"we need sex, we need sex, we need sex" whispered harry as ginny giggled wildley.

A door popped on to the wall. Harry and ginny stumbled in and closed the door. As they turned around to jump onto the doing da doing sized bed a flash of red went before there eye's. when they looked on the bed there were red and brown pubic hairs flowting in a mix of pussy fluid and cum.

"_Aborto" _whispered Hermione as she crouched next to ron behind the lube drawer.

sniff sniffthis is definetly rons cum and his pubes, But why would he jack-off here?" asked ginny

"maybe he wasn't" said harry hinting at the fact he new hermione's pussy fluid when he saw it.(she loved to change it color thanks to professor mconagaul)

"this is turning me on so much!" ginny moand as she rubbed the pink mixture on her clit.

Harry got on his knees and nestled in-between ginny's legs. He stuck two fingers in her g-string to move it out of the way as he sucked and licked like a starving raccoon stopping occassionaly to pick a red pube out of his pearly whites.(there not pearly because he just brushed his teeth)

"oh harry spank me harder!" ginny screamed

"what?" asked harry

"spank me harder!"

"I'm not spanking"

Ginny looked back as ron was spanking her with his flaccid member

"Ron!" exclaimed ginny "I knew you would come around, I've always had fantasies about you."

"Ginny I didn't know you fingered"

"that's me" said Hermione as she licked the brown paste off her index finger.

That night the hottest foursome ever to take place in Hogwarts occured with a passion.

That night Harry woke up to find that he couldn't breath. His mouth was full of Dean's cock.

"Harry! I cast a sleeping spell on you! You weren't supposed to wake up." Not less a second later Harry bit down, tearing through layers of flesh and muscle. Dean screamed as Harry spit out a mouthful of precum and blood.

"I'm not surprised Dean, you're horrible at casting spells," said Harry.

Dean was still seething in agony.

"Harry that was my pride and you've reduced it to a tiny little stump!" cried Dean.

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey can fix that right up. Once a Blast-Ended Skrewt bit down that hard on me and fixed in it all up in a jiffy, for a cost."

Without hesitation Dean ran out of the Griffindor common room to the Hospital Wing. Ron was awakened from all the commotion.

"Harry! I was in the middle of a wet dream. Oh, it was wonderful Sna- I mean, uh Luna was giving a handjob," bellowed Ron.

"Let's go on a panty raid," suggested Harry.

"OK," Ron responded as he pulled his pyjamas over his hard throbbing cock.

The two horny boys ran up to the girl's dormitory, donning the Invisibility Cloak.

As they opened the door with a rusty creeeeek.

Lavender flipped around fromm her comfy armchair by the fire

"musta been the wind" though lavender.

She then picked up the wand by the fire. She slipped it up her gown,

"warm unicorn hair is always the best! _Accio Dildo!_"

the boys totally forgot about the panties and sat down on the rug next to lavender as they watched her masterbate under the safety of the invisibility cloak. They all tore off their clothes and began to stroke eachothers semi-hard dick. Harry almost let out a moan as ron was rubbing his smooth hands along harry's nicely sized cock. Ron then forced his hard purple headed yogurt slinger into harry's slimey mouth.

Harry's head began to bob up and down, a familiar motion. After a few minutes, Harry was mercilessly slamming down Ron's cock past his tonsils, as he caressed Ron's tight ass. Harry clenched into the globes of flesh as Ron came down his throat. The horny firecrotch let out a silent moan.

Harry planted several more strokes on Ron's flaccid penis causing him to thrust into wild spasms. Harry stopped his face turning green. Ron stared at him with concern.

A jet of white vomit sprayed out of Harry's mouth into Lavender's hair.

But Lavender was to rapped up in her orgasm to notice. Her pussy fluid launched across the room, landing on the invisibile Harry's face.

"Whose there and why is there semen in my hair?" she ejaculated. "I'm calling Professor McGonagall!"

Harry and Ron fled, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Soon Professor McGonagall had arrived in the common room. Lavender was acting out her scene. She stormed into the boys dormitory.

"COCK INSPECTION!" she bellowed.

Neville and Seamus awoke from there sleep. Harry and Ron, who had just made it back to their beds pretended to wake up.

"Cock inspection," she repeated. "and where is Dean, he was the most well endowed the last time I checked.

"He-" murmered Ron "wasn't feeling well."

"Oh…" said McGonagall. She approached Neville at crotch level, who immediately. His wang was as limp as piece of overcooked spaghetti. She moved to Seamus, whose cock was barely visible through the thick forest of pubes. She then approached Ron who's member had gone limp with thoughts of Catherine Zeta-Jones.

Then the wrinkled old hag approached Harry. He reluctantly pulled down his pants, his boner smacking McGonagall in the face.

"Harry Potter! You well-endowed beast. Detention with me tomorrow at 6:09!" she screamed.

After being unmercilessly fucked and raped by Dumbledore, Harry stagerred down to the great hall for a dinner of grahm crackers, and ran nervously to his detention.

He stepped into the Transfiguration class room to see McGonagall in a leather

S&M suit, holding a cat-o-nine tails.

"Thirty years ago this would have been my period," she whimpered seductively. McGonagall lashed the whip at Harry dragging him to the cold stone floor.

"_Diffindo!_" she cried. Harry's clothes ripped off, his da doing da doing dangling to the floor.

"Whip me harder Professor!" Harry pleaded.

"Your getting a hundred house points for this Harry," she replied in between lashes.

McGonagalls nipples were now protruding through her leather bra as she pulled out the chi-town steamroller. Harry's cock went hard almost instantly after several rolls on his bare ass.

Professor McGonagall dropped to her feet giving Harry the best blowjob she had ever given, and she swallowed every drop, a feat she had never accomplished before.

After all this romping harry realized he had to talk to hagrid about his premature ejaculation. So harry then sent him a message with Hedwig asking when to meet him in hagrid's hut which he recently turned into a love nest.

Off hedwig went to the hut. He flew into the open window which smelt of dried cum. Fang was whining because he didn't have any food. hedwig new when he had an opportunity to help the needy, so he decided to feed fang. His snowy feathers glistened in the red lights as he flew on to fangs soft fur. Hedwig then procided to claw his way to fangs mouth. Thinking he had food fang opened wide. Hedwig then got a very hard pecker. He moved it along fangs head so that the stupid bitch thought it was a banana. Fang closed his eyes ready for some juicy fruit. As hedwigs featherey pecker slid into fangs mouth fang began to suck. He realized it was no banana but he wanted some action anyway.

"hoot" Hedwig let out with pleasure as his member was being serviced.

Fangs paw moved torward his pink fleshy cock waiting to be stroked

As Hedwig moand fang stroaked.

Hedwig busted his litte nut out that afternoon and fang secretly fulfilled his fantasy of being with another race and species.

Though hagrid found the white puddle from Hedwig he blamed it on fang

"fang ya' filthy whore, don't be doin me in my sleep"

The next day Harry found a safe spot to masturbate in The Dungeons. His climax was only a few strokes away when a mysterious dark figure said ,"Come here."

A huge jet of hot jizz flew onto the mysterious figure.

"Snape? Is that you?" queeried Harry. Snape was licking to cum off his lips.

"This potion wasn't mixed very well. Ten points from Gryffindor unless…"

"What Professor?" probed Harry.

"You must seduce Malfoy and film it for me," Snape mumbled.

"Ooh sounds kinky. I love it," responded Harry.

"Malfoy usually goes into the Potions closet to wank at this time of day. Get him there," said Snape slyly.

"And by the way," he hastily added as Harry walked away, "He has a buttplug fetish. _Accio buttplugs!"_

A wooden buttplug flew from Snape's office into Harry's hand.

"And you can use these camera glasses to film him," Snape added.

"No thanks. That nymph Hedwig has been on a rampage. He'll film it."

"Good luck, Potter," said Snape through his greasy hair.

Harry proceeded to the Potions closet. Malfoy was looking at a nude picture of Madam Rosmerta using Flobberworm Mucous as lube.

Harry stood there naked letting his warm breath run down the back of Malfoy's neck. Malfoy turned around. It took one glance at Harry's cock for him to get busy sucking and blowing.

Hedwig was perched on a shelf jacking off wildy with one claw the camera in the other. Malfoy lightly teased Harry balls, only to return to the wild blowjob moments later. The greasy blonde turned around his body, shoving his behemoth needle into Harry's mouth. Malfoy let out a groan muffled by cock.

Before their climax neared Hedwig splooged all over Malfoy who stopped sucking and queeried, "What was that."

"You knocked over a potion vile keep sucking pig!" commanded Harry.

But then a much larger jet of sperm completely coated Malfoy's face.

"What the hell is going on Potter?" yelled Malfoy.

Harry turned around to see the figure of a giant, who's head was under a lampshade. An enormous dick protruded out the giant's overcoat.

"Hagrid! Is that you!" asked Harry.

"Yes it's me! Grawp has been unwilling lately!"

And their orgy continued, everyone cumming at the same time, soaking the walls of the Potions closet.

Harry returned the film to Snape, who slammed his office door on Harry, without a doubt to masturbate furiously.

"good bloody job" said snape as he wiped his own "potion" off of his lip. "the video was very enjoyable. Now go back to gryffindore dorms.

Christmas was approaching fast and everyone was getting ready. Filch was making sure everybody was on track, but he needed some rest to. During hour 4 when everyone was in a class filch liked to sit in his closet with miss. Norris.

"Nice pussy" said filch as he penetrated mrs. Norris with his squib cock. " I like ghetto ass booty" said filch to mrs. Norris

"purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" moaned mrs. Norris as filch hit her c spot (cat spot)

"ohhhh, beastiality has never been so satisfying" ejaculated filch as he was about to come into mrs. Norris.

"Uh uh uh uh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" white drops fell from mrs. Norris as she scampered away in a black flash.

"oh my god, I forgot to wear a condom!" said filch "and I can't get anyone to do aborto for me because they can't know my sexy little secret"

Harry thouroughly enjoyed the Christmas holiday, but he remembered the tough task he ahead. The 6th years were learning to Apparate.

After many frustrated attempts he heard Neville scream. He pulled down his pants to reveal his balls were dangling off the side of his left leg.

"Splinching" said McGonagall. "Happens when one body part does not apparate with the rest."

She escorted him down to the hospital wing. Over the course of the next few months Harry struggled to Apparate. Many more splinching incidents occurred.

One day Dumbledore told Harry to proceed to his office. Dumbledore was in the middle of a wild orgy with Fawkes when the Phoenix burst into flames.

"Oh goddamnit! Son of a bitch!" Dumbledore groaned. "Oh hi Harry. If you could please follow me."

Dumbledore lead Harry to the Penseive. He takes a jug out of his pocket filled with a white pearly substance.

"this is the seiman that I've had to ejaculate from morphin, with my hand behind my back!" bragged Dumbledore "in this seiman is memory, memory of a hot steamy summer day." He tipped the jug into the penseive. " Now go down like you do on young Ronald every night."

Whoooooosh a very tingly feeling like the begening of an orgasm came upon him. then he landed firmly on the ground.

"ouch, my cock hurts" complained harry.

"it's because I've drained you of all seiman with my eyes closed!" explained Dumbledore. "you must not get an erection or it will penetrate the barrier between our time and the past.

" don't worry, I have a picture of your mother snogging kathrine zeta jones."

"good boy"

a hermaphrodite walked down the gravel raod infront of them. It was totally naked. Tattooed on it's genetalia was Molestation citation . it walked down to a hot steamy forest that was as deep as hermione's pussy. On the outskirts was a tiny shack that looked like a rapists dream. The thing knocked on the door which had a baby carrot dick nailed to it. Suddenly a teenage boy who looked as horney as Hedwig jumped out of a tree.

"stop! Molestation citation. You're under arrest for being a bad bad boy." Said the hermaphrodite.

"what I just molested some steaming hot minors" said the teen

"well they died of massive bleading and coming too soon"

"they had it coming they tried to run" said the teen innocently

"Morphin who's that out there talking to you?" asked a mysterious voise from within the depths of the mack shack.

The teenager pulled out his wand and cried ,"Sploogify!" The girl watched in horror as the hermaphrodite ejaculated out blood and internal organs.

A shaggy shapeless mess resmembling that of Katherine Zeta Jones husband was laying strewn on the ground.

"Morfin! How could you!" screamed the girl.

"Do you want that to happen to you?" yelled Morfin. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Maybe I should Sploogify you for being deflowered by that Muggle."

"I'll tell father you're playing with another man….or….thing."

"you best be quiet woman before I drown you in my cum!" yelled morphin

"accio blood!" blood flew everywhere and the hermaphrodite's erect stub landed in morphing mouth. Morphin chewed on it like it was an old piece of beef jerky.

"that's it" Dumbledore said in his office "how do you feel!"

harry clenched his hard cock in his large hands and began to furiously go up and down. He was beating it like it owed him money. "harder!" splat a huge glob of spluge landed on dumbledoors hand. Dumbledore licked it off.

Harry was on his way to Quidditch Practice when he heard a moan come from the supply closet. To his horror he saw Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch locked in 69. Madam Hooch pulled out a black rubber dildo and started reaming Sprout in the back door. As it slid into her rectum, it dislodged a large amount of feces, which projected all over the brooms.

This was Harry's secret fetish. He sprayed out pearly white cum all over the two climaxing lezzies.

"Harry Potter!" screamed Madam Hooch "Care to join us?"

"My my Harry," said Sprout staring at Harry's cock, "You've blossomed well."

Madam Hooch pulled out a meter long summer sausage from a cupboard.

"I've always known that I like sausage but I didn't know I liked pussies" said madam hooch.

She shoved the sausage into the well lubed puss. She got to a barrier. She shoved harder until the pussy was dripping with astroid glide and blood. Then a fetus dropped out. John Kerry launched out of no where and swallowed the fetus whole, then left.

Sprout burst into tears, "It was a full moon. Lupin was horny. He dragged me into a ditch and raped me. I was helpless! Gave me one hell of a hickey too."

"We just might have to fuck some sense into Lupin," said Harry.

But Lupin was not in the castle that night. For it was a full moon, and Fenrir Greyback, the horniest werewolf slut, was prowling the streets of Hogsmeade. At last Reamus spotted the horny beast leaning on a street lamp.

"Hey there you sexy stud!" cried Lupin, his pants straining at the force of his raging stiffy, flashing a gold galleon. "Why don't you come back to my office for a little sucky fucky?"

"Of course," said Fenrir, triple flicking his long bushy hair. "I couldn't deny my best customer."

By the time the werewolf whore and the horny professor had reached Reamus's office, Fenrir had a raging hard-on himself.

Greyback stripped off his pants and pointed to his puckered raw asshole and muttered, "See this… I want you to wreck it."

Lupin pried open Fenrir's hairy cheeks like a buttered dinner roll and plunged into the tightest treasure he had ever penetrated. Greyback began to gurgle and writhe with pleasure, his climax nearing.

Finally Lupin cried, "Rub a dub dub! Cum in the tub!"

"Uhhhh……. Fuck," screamed Fenrir, "Give me ass to mouth."

Lupin shoved his danglin' dave into the werewolf's slimy mouth and came. To his displeasure, Fenrir spit.

"Now where's my fukkin' cash!" spat Greyback.

Lupin smacked Fenrir across the face and yelped, "You don't get none you gangbang bukkake bitch!"

Fenrir leaped off the floor and dug into Lupin's cock with his razor sharp fangs. Reamus's rent member was now spurting out a mist of whitish-red blood. Lupin collapsed to the floor and Greyback walked out with a smug grin across his face.

Meanwhile Harry was heading back to the Griffindor common when he heard a scream. To his horror the fat lady was lying on a silk bed nude in the knight's picture.

"Alamohora!" cried the fat lady, a gust of wind rustling her thick bush. The spell was directed at the knights chastity belt, which magically unlocked, revealing a thick medieval cock.

"Accio blood!" bellowed the Fat Lady, pointing at the knight's member, which swelled, and began throbbing vividly. The knight screamed and blood began to spurt out of his peehole. But it was not as a result of the spell, but because of the fact that Mrs. Norris was clawing the head of his red cock.

The Lady fingered Mrs. Norris


End file.
